


Comforting Haze

by watermelonriddles



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e09 One Last Time, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: "Beth's breath catches at the sight of [Rio]. He’s chewing absentmindedly on his bottom lip and his eyes are slightly hooded as he drinks her in. His hand drops down and it’s his turn to slowly unbutton her shirt. The difference here is that he keeps his eyes on hers the entire time and although she feels that familiar blush creeping up her neck, she can’t bring herself to look away. It blocks out the space around them, creating a comforting haze that Beth would happily be caught up in for the rest of her life."





	Comforting Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the bedroom scene in 2x09 where there was that cut between them kissing and then seeing the two of them in bed.
> 
> You can blame [this series of tweets](https://twitter.com/shuriokoye/status/1130083800355151872) for this little fic :)

Beth fumbles with the buttons of his shirt. It isn’t exactly easy. Although he’s putting everything he has into the kiss, his lips are softer than she expected and he tastes even better. It’s intoxicating, to say the least, and it doesn’t help that every time she tries to pull away to concentrate on the buttons of his shirt, he’s right back in again, kissing her with even more passion than he did before. She doesn’t want him to stop but she does want to get his damn shirt off and it’s just not happening, at least not as quickly as she would like.

As she continues to struggle, Beth lets out a frustrated noise against his lips and Rio chuckles, sending a shiver right down her spine, before kissing her once again. In her continued fumble, there’s the sudden and unmistakable sound of material ripping and a button popping off in a random direction. 

Her hands still completely as she and Rio pull apart. She looks down at his shirt, still clasped in her hands. The button is most definitely missing and the subsequent hole in which it had originally been pushed through, is much bigger than the rest. She bites her lip as she chances a look at his face. He’s staring down at his shirt and when he looks up to her, his face is completely serious, eyes narrowed slightly as his jaw clenches a little. A wave of guilt washes over her and she’s sure it’s evident on her face. For a moment they just stand there, his fingers digging into her and then suddenly, taking her completely by surprise, he laughs. His smile is wide and his eyes bright as he presses forward and kisses her once again. He laughs again between kisses, this time soft and breathless.

“I’m sorry,” Beth mumbles against his lips but her fingers go back to trying to unbutton his shirt again.

He shrugs, pulling back just enough to watch her. “I got more.”

She takes advantage of their distance and is able to swiftly undo more buttons. The progress is enough to make Rio stay completely still, his head tilted to the side a little as he looks her over. She can feel his eyes on her face but she refuses to look. She’s on the last couple of buttons when he reaches up to gently brush her hair out of her face again, this time opting to tuck it behind her ear. As the last button is set free, he gently cups her cheek and she finally looks up to him.

Beth's breath catches at the sight of him. He’s chewing absentmindedly on his bottom lip and his eyes are slightly hooded as he drinks her in. His hand drops down and it’s his turn to slowly unbutton her shirt. The difference here is that he keeps his eyes on hers the entire time and although she feels that familiar blush creeping up her neck, she can’t bring herself to look away. It blocks out the space around them, creating a comforting haze that Beth would happily be caught up in for the rest of her life.

And then her shirt is undone and his hands drop, letting it hang open around her. Slowly, she reaches up and pushes his shirt off his shoulders. He helps her to tug it down and off, letting it fall to the floor behind him. His hands find their way to her waist and then they’re moving, his fingers hooking into her waistband for a moment before he unhooks the button and then she’s got her hands on his belt and things are picking up again as clothes come off bit by bit until she’s stood before him in her underwear and her shirt and he’s only in his boxers. 

“This is your show, ma,” Rio says, taking a step back. “You in control.”

Beth shrugs out of her shirt and before it’s even hit the floor, she’s rounding the side of the bed and climbing onto it. She moves beneath the covers, bringing them up to wrap around her as she settles back near the headboard. Rio’s eyes are still on her. He hasn’t moved an inch but his eyes are looking her up and down, head tilted to the side in that way he does, waiting to see what she does next.

She takes her time slipping out of her underwear, letting each item drop off the side of the bed, while the covers remain around her body. She quirks a brow and Rio doesn’t need any more of an invitation. As a smile crosses his face, he elegantly climbs over the things at the end of the bed until he’s kneeling at the edge of it. In her attempt to remain hidden from view, the covers have been pulled from where they had originally been tucked into the end of the bed so he grips the material in his hands and lifts it up just enough to let him crawl beneath it.

A gasp escapes her as his hands enclose around her ankle and tug her down until she’s lying back against the pillows. He nudges her legs apart, crawling between them and her breath catches as he places a soft kiss against her hip before he’s straightening up, dragging the covers with him as he kneels between her legs. He looks down at her, his eyes raking over her but she can only see something gentle in his look, something that, if she didn’t know any better, she would say sits between lust and love, desire and admiration. It’s captivating and she doesn’t even care about the blush that fans out over her cheeks.

He places a hand against the bed for support as he leans in to press a kiss to her lips again. Her hands settle on his shoulders and then the back of his neck, pulling him in closer. He shifts, settling between her legs, his weight a pleasant pressure against her. She kisses him slowly, deliberately, often capturing his lower lip between her teeth and nibbling softly. He often breaks away to kiss at her jaw and her neck but he always returns to her lips as if he might forget what they feel like or taste like.

Beth reaches between them and finds the material of his boxers. She carefully tugs at them, slowly pushing them down and he moves enough to help her until they’re kicked off somewhere near the end of the bed. He gives her a look and she tilts her head in the direction of the bedside table. As he leans over, she puts her head back and lets her eyes close. Thoughts of what she’s going to have to do, of the decision she’s made, are pressing in at the corners of her mind. She tries to concentrate on anything else. On the sound of the drawer opening and closing, of the box of condoms opening, of the foil ripping, and of the feel of Rio shifting as he puts it on.

When she opens her eyes again, he’s settled back between her legs and he’s watching her carefully. She kisses him, finally pushing away those thoughts, especially as two of his fingers slip between her folds and he slowly and deliberately runs them over her clit. She snaps her eyes closed again and tries to bite back the moan that’s already threatening to erupt but then his hand is moving away and settling against her hip. She wants to complain but then he speaks, voice quiet.

“Elizabeth…”

She looks up at him and she can see the question in this eyes. She nods and he positions himself but he doesn’t move, he simply gives her the same look again. This time she smiles. “Yes.”

Rio kisses her and in the same motion, pushes into her, eliciting a gasp from her as her back arches up a little. He chuckles softly against her lips as he slowly withdraws before pushing back in. She moans between kisses as he increases the speed of his thrusts, his smiles and laughter quickly dying out as he struggles to contain his own moans. 

Every movement is deliberate and prolonged as much as possible. As he reaches his hand between them, his thumb swiping over her clit in time with each thrust, Beth knows she’s going to come undone several times before he even does one time. There’s that look in his eyes again. Lust and love, desire and admiration. She’s not entirely sure if she’s seeing things and the thought that he might genuinely feel all of those things towards her is absurd. It’s all too much and those earlier thoughts are already beginning to creep their way back in.

But what makes Beth kiss him harder, is the sudden realisation that her heart is already beginning to break and so she does the only thing she can think to do, she allows herself to get completely and utterly swept up in the moment. She pushes all of that dread down as she loses every part of herself and becomes completely wrapped up in Rio until being there with him is the only thing on her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that it ended on that note? I wanted it to fit in with the rest of the scene though :') Also, I suspect they actually had sex several times and couldn't keep their hands off each other in between but I just wanted to stick to something a little softer and more gentle despite the mature rating ^_^


End file.
